Characters
Primary Characters ' ' Riley O’Dare: Main character of the novel. Fourteen years old, brown hair, green eyes. Wiry and quick. Intelligent and can be stealthy. More bookish and is shocked by life at sea, first as part of the King’s mission, and then again as he joins the pirates. ' ' Allyn Finley: An orphan girl, Allyn lives on the street and is tough. She belongs to a gang of thieves/bandits, and helps to rescue Riley from prison when he is caught. Comes into the book several times, showing up at the right time, and helps them again when they are caught/betrayed by Renault. However, she is caught this time with them. At the end of book 1, she bids farewell to the band of thieves of which she is a member, and joins the crew as a full-time member. ' ' King Calyx: A just and kind ruler, King Calyx has been the King of Kuwick since the War fifteen year previously. He is well-loved by his people and is generous to all. He struggles sometime with his son, whose life of privilege and immaturity he sees as a potential obstacle to a future successful reign. Becomes sick at the start of the first book, though it is not known until halfway through when Riley returns to the castle. Confides in Riley the secret of his sickness and the real reason why Riley must pursue the Instruments of Power. ' ' Naman: Royal counselor of the realm. Naman is the perfect second in command; he is wise in financial matters, skilled with a blade, and cunning in his movements. He poisons the King, and becomes a mentor to Prince Jayce as he plans to usurp the throne. ' ' Karel Featherstone: A jester Riley encounters when he is imprisoned in Corion. Terribly clever, with a wit to match, Karel is always the life of the party and seems upbeat. His backstory is hidden from everyone for a long time, maybe even until book two of three (of four). Needs a strong redemptive arc. Maybe he was a noble in a different land and shirked his responsibility. Their land was invaded and he fled, instead of warning/protecting his home. Carries a dark secret with him throughout the series. ' ' Secondary Characters ' ' Prince Jayce: Only son of King Calyx. Riley’s best friend growing up, but seems to avoid trouble and blame. Heir to the throne and later apprentice to Naman. Susceptible to Naman’s brainwashing and believes he could do a better job of expanding the throne/territory of Kuwick. Will overthrow the King in book 3, only to be a pawn in Naman’s endgame. May have a change of heart and be killed as he has his redemptive arc. ' ' Captain Brooks: The Captain of The Almendra. A kind man and good captain, he is respected by all. Still has a wife and kids, though he is married to the sea. Treats Riley kindly well after he is shanghaied and brought aboard the ship. ' ' Captain Renault: A surprisingly young captain, Renault does not command the same air of respect that certain captains have, (i.e. Captain ***.) He is found to be the main villain of the first book, and will betray The Almendra to Naman and his men. Kills Captain **** in cold blood, severely wounds Evelyn, and is slain by Ivan, who is in his fury over the captain’s death. ' ' First Mate Ivan: A big, burly man, Ivan is more heart and muscle than intellect. Could have a great arc throughout the series, one of the biggest. He is very skeptical of authority outside of the ship and an orphan. Lost both of his parents in the Great War when he was just six years old. Really hates Karel the jester who he meets in prison and is furious when Karel and Riley return to the ship together. ' ' Quartermaster Evelyn: The quartermaster of the Almendra, Evelyn is a beautiful women. About 25 years old, Evelyn has both brains and skill with a blade. Her real asset is her ability to keep track of numbers and itinerary, but she has beat just about any man that hits on her or treats her disrespectfully. Has a backstory with Captain Brooks and adores him. She and Ivan are equals on the ship. He commands the men in battle and she commands them in other times. Hates Renault as he tried to make a move on her back in the day when she was younger and they were both part of the same crew. ' ' Parr: Sneaky, short-little fellow, Parr is the ship’s lookout and the first one to spot Riley. He is young, about 18 or so, and has a bad leg. Prides himself on being the lookout and that his sharp eyes make up for his physical deformities. Could die at a future date. Pretends to be a tough guy and acts bigger than he is because he is self-conscious (like a chihuahua). ' ' Medic/Cook Harold: The utility man of the ship, Harold is a massive man with a gentle temperament. He nurses Riley back to health after his kidnapping and provides him with a great resource for listening and comfort when Riley is first brought to the ship. Because he is skilled as a medic, he is too important to join in the main fighting and usually stays aboard the ship instead of going on raids. ' ' Tertiary Characters ' ' Garth O’Dare: Riley’s father. A navigator and mapmaker of great renown. He is sent on his own separate mission simultaneously with Riley. ' ' Sonya O’Dare: Riley’s mother. ' ' Gerard: Master of arms aboard the Almendra. Proficient in all weapons, but prefers a halberd for invading/defending and has been known to use a mace. ' ' Captain Ralf: Riley’s first captain. A tough man, but respected by his men. He treats Riley relatively fairly, and is a respectable man and captain. A bit intimidating, but loyal to his men and the king. Could return in a later setting. Furious with the men for losing Riley, as his is temporarily part of the crew. ' ' Knox: the Boatswain of the Royal Badger. He is goofy and seems like a total nutjob, but is actually more clever than he appears. ' ' Drake: Leader of the band of thieves to which Allyn belongs, and like a father figure to her. Tough, but fair to the men as well. ' ' Killian: 2nd in command of the band of thieves. Captured with Riley and they are imprisoned together. ' ' Martin: Pirate aboard The Almendra. ' ' Farrell: Pirate aboard The Almendra. ' ' Galen: Former emperor of all of COUNTRY, Galen was a cruel lord. He ruled with an iron fist for nigh on thirty years before finally being poisoned by his second-in-command. In the history of Seronia, no one had come close to his reign of terror. The other countries paid taxes to him but was too remote for him to capture and control (Think how Galbatorix lost half his army in the spine. Maybe his ships all ran aground and were destroyed?) ' ' Captain Selwin: Pirate Captain, and current head of the pirates council. ' ' Zeb: Pirate aboard The Almendra. Is kind to Riley and has a family that he cares for in Corion. ' ' Rowan Markieff: Magistrate in Corion. Comes to the jail to threaten Riley and Killian. Pretty smart guy who is a minor boss. ' ' Quaternary Characters ' ' Beckett: Retired Captain of the guard. Jayce’s personal attendant. Does not like Riley and often catches him doing mischief. ' ' Miley: First mate of the Royal Badger, the ship that Garth sails on. Nice enough fellow. ' ' Lorny: Previous captain of the Rancid Jewel, Renault’s current ship. Thought to have had an innocent death, but was really killed by Renault. ' ' Captain Hayes: Mentioned by Renault as another pirate captain to have been killed in recent months. ' ' Rigby: Pirate aboard The Almendra. ' ' Doric: Pirate aboard The Almendra. ' ' Lester: Pirate aboard The Almendra. Bellastona: Female expert on archery and pickpocket. Good thief.